conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Somarinoa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Conker Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rodent page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alpheta (Talk) 13:28, February 15, 2011 :Thanks! Will do! -- Somarinoa 19:23, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello, wow it's nice to see an actual contributor to this site. Welcome to the ConkerWiki, that previous message was just an automatic bot thingy. Anyway, I'm the admin to this site, and I haven't been active on this site for a while. Heh. Well it's nice to have you on here, and keep up the good work. I'm sure if we bring this site up to official status maybe Rare will make a new Conker game (ha jk) :P. Anyway once again, welcome, and I hope you stay active for a long time. Alpheta 04:41, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, what can I say? I'm a late bloomer, I suppose. Also, thanks for the welcome! I can certainly understand not being particularly active really, as there's not exactly much new Conker stuff coming down the pipes (unfortunately - if only we could fix that!). I'm actually a bureaucrat of two other wikias, myself. I plan on adding some of the missing articles here shortly, though I haven't found my PC gaming controller yet. All in good time, though. All in good time. -- Somarinoa 04:50, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Really? You go on deviant art thats awesome ive always loved Deviant art! :Indeed I do. In fact, I even have a wikia a fan of mine set up in my honor for the sprites I tend to do. -- Somarinoa 17:30, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::What Sprites You Do? And Btw Do u have a Origanal Xbox (not 360) beacuse i do Ive Got L&R Coming In The Mail Soon And I Live In The State Closest too Alaska. Hint Evergreen State. ::P.S. Please Tell Me If Your On Beacuse I Have To Go Outside and run For Like 30 mins So Take all The TIme You Need. ::im back now i got back 30 mins ago. :::Sorry bout that, I was sleeping; I'm quite well known for my keeping of odd hours. I actually own something like 5 original Xboxes, although none of them are hooked up at this time and I believe my original Xbox games are ~185 miles away in my hometown; at least I hope they are - I'd hate to think my family trashed them when I moved to Minnesota for six months of the 2010 year. Not sure when I'll be down there next (certainly at some point this summer, assuredly), though when I do I will most certainly keep an eye out for them. I'd like to play my Stubbs the Zombie, as well. :::PS: I love Washington! I lived there a few times earlier in my life (okay, maybe only twice, but still). It's one of my favorite places in the continental United States (and take heed that for once, I properly called it "Washington" instead of referring to the entire state as "Seattle"; I do the same with my own state as well, calling Alaska "Anchorage" a lot of times). I miss it, for the most part (I do not miss the rush hour periods that took 2 hours to drive 20-30 miles when going to my mom's work when she was a Harley-Davidson mechanic). As far as I know, my brother-cousin (we're 1st cousins who were raised together and might as well be siblings) is still working as a video game programmer down there in that state. He worked on Pirates of the Burning Sea and worked on the environments for inFamous; last I heard he was working for Microsoft. -- Somarinoa 08:45, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh right, you also asked about sprites. Hope this wall of text doesn't kill you, haha.... I am "working" (and by "working" I of course mean everyone keeps requesting sprites so I don't generally get to do any actual programming these days anymore lol) on a few games: *Ultimate Showdown is an intended-to-be-online game that works as a top-down battle royale of characters from media. There is currently over a thousand characters. *Amalgam Online is an intended-to-be-an-MMORPG where it is the same sprite design, but with the hundreds of thousands of alien species in media (as well as my own alien races because, I mean, I'm making the game, so why not, right? lol) *They Rise is a zombie game based on the exact layout of Anchorage, Alaska, which I have intimate knowledge of. So far, only one character in the game is not based on an actual living person, and only one of those real people are not someone I know in real life (see: Sarah Palin). :::I do other sprites on occasion but that's the main gist of it. I believe I have the wikia created in my sprites' honor linked to on my userpage here, so feel free to check it out, although it's heavily underdeveloped at this time. If it isn't linked to on there, let me know and I will provide a link to it on there. -- Somarinoa 08:45, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::well um thanks your Quite the writer! :::::Yes, yes I am. It's what I'm best at, writing. Heck, I once turned three sentences for an alien race on Alien Species Wikia into three paragraphs, haha...that being said, I see it more of a curse than a blessing. -- Somarinoa 20:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::well thanks i think you are in the top 5 Of Awesomest People on this wiki. :::::::Haha, thanks for the vote of confidence. =D -- Somarinoa 23:58, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::well I'll keep in touch all right? sorry if i havent respond for awhile because ive been busy helping my parents with our old house (we were doing yard work to get a new renter) So We'll Talk More often Once I Join The Wiki Ok? :::::::Alpheta Told me to sign so I'll Try! um....uhhh i dont have a good name yet sorry... Heh heh.... hello its me that person who did stuff on your talk page hey somarinoa should i get BFD or L&R ps once i get them i will join the wiki! that L&R copy was fraud the one that came in mail was fraud Btw can you help me once i join wiki? :Well, I'm not sure if the regular Xbox still is supported by Xbox Live or not; that being said, I would, personally, still go for L&R over BFD. For one, the graphics are way better, which is nice. For two, I personally find the Xbox controller to be superior to the Nintendo 64 one any day of the week. Sucks about that L&R fraud -- how did they fraud you? Were you able to complain about it to eBay or wherever? -- Somarinoa 05:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::well i've had a bad past on ebay twice ripped off my chinese guys and well im never buying from international sellers anymore only american and thanks for the info so L&R it is P.S. um Btw you never answered my question if you help me........ sorry but this will be my first time joining a wiki in the future so im kinda the new guy...... :::Well, good luck in the future. Yeah, I should be able to help you out, I'm a pretty frequent wikia...uh...frequenter. lol. -- Somarinoa 06:56, September 9, 2011 (UTC) have you ever... Played Left 4 Dead, cause most of my friends say the game rocks for some reason i know its a zombie game but whats so good about it? if you dont know say you dont know :My friend has Left 4 Dead, although technically it's in my room right now since I'm holding his Xbox 360 and games for him. I have played very little of it, but most people like it because it's incredibly hectic and leaves you on the losing side, always having to flee as the zombies cannot be completely stopped. They will just keep coming, in large swarms. This is also the reason other people really don't like it. I am a big zombie fanatic but I haven't played enough to form an official opinion of it. Currently I stand at "probably a fan". Once I get this furnished TV in my new apartment working or replaced, I can put it in for you to see how I officially feel about the game, if you like. It's one of those games you REALLY want to play with other live players, though -- I hear that the NPC AI for your 3 allies is terrible. -- Somarinoa 06:56, September 9, 2011 (UTC) well thank you i apreciate it you are even AWESOMER NOW!, XD